Certain material samples useful in microelectronics and other disciplines can be exceedingly sensitive to the rigors of transportation including damage and contamination. Modern assay methods require sophisticated analysis tools, often at a remote location. A method is therefore needed for identification of a material sample that permits safe shipment, without contamination, for analysis